Time Confused
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Trunks, Sam, and Thails get sent to the regular time line. They must figure out a way to get home without messing up the time line too much. Falls in about the time of the Buu saga. Part of my Shattered Crystals saga.
1. Part 1

Title: Time Confused  
Saga: Shattered Crystals  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ yada yada, I do own Sam, Thals, and the 0's. This was a dream I do so some of the parts may be strange. Take the ages they are in the Buu saga, except Trunks, Sam, and Thals, Trunks should be about 22, Sam 21, and Thals around 21. Due to the fact that this has Trunks and Trunks in it, if Future Trunks is not with Thals or both of them are in the room I'll put Trunks name like Trunks (f). If it's Goten and Trunks assume regular time line, unless I say otherwise. Ignore events such as Bra, there are out of the time line.  
  
FYI: Thals is a Saiyan, I'm not going to get into the whole story. The only really important thing for this is both he and Sam have never reached Super Saiyan. If you read Dreams Undone you will remember Sam is 1/2 Saiyan, and the daughter of Wolverine. Thals' Arrival will be up at a later date.  
  
*  
Sam watched at Bulma rushed off to the bathroom. Vegeta stayed on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam looked at Vegeta, who had not moved. She then got up to get it, and Vegeta went to check on Bulma. Sam remembered that Bulma had told her that she had gotten sick almost every day when she had been pregnant with Trunks. Now, Sam was beginning to wonder if Bulma was pregnant again.  
  
Sam reached the door and opened it, to reveal the Son family. Trunks had spent the night with Goten. And Bulma had invited them over for a diner to celebrate something or other. What Sam did not know, she missed what ever it was. Goku looked at her confused, she had never meant the Son family. Trunks finally pushed to the front and looked at her.  
  
"Where's my mom and dad?" he said confused.  
  
"Bulma's in the bathroom." Sam answered.  
  
"What about my dad?" the boy asked as the group walked into the living room.  
  
"He want to check on her." Sam answered.  
  
Trunks looked frustrated, then he and Goten went to look at something in Trunks' room.  
  
"So how long have you know the Briefs?" Gohan asked after he sat down. ChiChi and Goku also looked at her.  
  
"A while," Sam answered, "It's a complicated story."  
  
"Well, we have time." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta then walked into the room, a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"You're female, try and get her out of the bathroom." Vegeta said to Sam.  
  
"What happened?" She asked him.  
  
"That onna got sick, and locked the bathroom door. Now she's refusing to come out."  
  
It was then that Vegeta noticed the Sons. He glanced at them once, the looked back at Sam. She sighed and set off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
When she had left Trunks and Thals she had told then she would try to find a way back to their own time covertly. In other words, she planned on keeping her chi as low as possible and not let anyone know about her past. When she had told Bulma she would need her help and could explain everything later, Bulma had accepted that. Bulma let her stay at her house, Sam just had no idea where Trunks and Thals were.  
  
Sam reached the bathroom and knocked. She got no response so she tried the door. Bulma was in there, Samantha could sense her chi. She knocked again, the pushed her had against the door. Using her physic mutant abilities she opened the lock, and pushed the door open.  
  
Sam stuck her head in the room and saw Bulma on the floor, unconscious. She quickly moved over to her and saw a cut on her forehead. The only problem was, nothing in the bathroom could have cut her head. Sam walked around the room trying to find out what had made the cut.  
  
Sam suddenly sensed chi behind her back. She glanced at the door, wishing Trunks or someone was with her. Almost 2 seconds went by, then one of the chi's moved to Bulma. Sam automatically started back to Bulma's side, and froze when she saw what the creatures was.  
  
Almost a year ago in her time line she, Trunks, and Thals had fought creature that hated Saiyans. These creatures, the 0 as they where called, hated anyone that had anything to do with Saiyans. Apparently, a group of Saiyans led by a Saiyan named Bardock had destroyed the 0's home world. The 0 had survived by abandoning their planet and going into space. Many of their people had still died protecting their ships as they had taken off. Then the 0 had began to track down the race that had destroyed their world. They had found Planet Vegeta destroyed, and began to track down the remaining Saiyans. The only Saiyans alive, that anyone knew about, where on earth. The 0 arrived about a year after Thals. They started off by attacking Bulma, forcing Trunks to save his mom and kill all of the 0 in the area. Sam and Thals saved ChiChi and her fathers life. After many close calls, all of them saved by Trunks' Super Saiyan form, the group had been able to get rid of all of the 0. Sam still had not been able to get over the threshold and go Super Saiyan.  
  
Now Sam knew the 0 would kill Bulma if given a chance. She forced herself not to power up and kicked the 0 away from Bulma. Several more took it's place. Sam moved them out of the way, sending one of them out into hall, just as Goku and Vegeta where about to walk by. Both Saiyans stopped and Vegeta immediately ran into the bathroom. Sam finally powered up and pushed her way to Bulma. Vegeta saw Sam pick up his mate, and attempted to help her get out of the room.  
  
ChiChi ran to Goku followed by Gohan, who was attempting to keep the 0 back from his mother. Trunks and Goten also came from Trunks' room when they sensed Sam power up. Vegeta looked at his wife and the others then at the 0.  
  
"What are they?" He asked.  
  
The 0 rushed the group and Sam fired a blast at them, barley keeping them back. Vegeta took Bulma in his arms.  
  
"Can they fly?" Gohan asked.  
  
Sam decided to answer Gohan. "They can't fly. And what they are is trouble."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"How did you know that? And just who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get into the air."  
  
The group looked at her for a second longer.  
  
"Let's go to Kami's." Goku said.   
  
The group moved to a window and Goku picked up ChiChi. They all took off, and began to head in that direction.  
  
* * *  
They had been flying for about ten minutes, when Sam sensed an energy coming up behind them. The other seemed to notice a little, but they where distracted by Krillin, Android 18, their daughter, Tien, Choazu, Yamcha and everyone they where close to, was waiting for them. All of the Z-Fighters where holding their friends that could not fly. When they where within shouting range, a gold blur flew past Sam and came to a stop. Trunks looked past the aura of his Super Saiyan form and watched as Thals followed him. The Z-Fighters , as a group, started at Trunks (f), Sam meanwhile looked at Thals. Trunks looked fine to her, Thals was holding one of his arms like it was broken, and various cuts all over his body where bleeding. His tail also appeared to be broken or partially cut.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sam asked them.  
  
"The 0 still don't like us." Trunks said.  
  
"They really don't like me." Thals said.  
  
Sam moved to help Thals, Trunks watched her then looked at his younger counter part. The other Trunks looked at him then at his dad, who was still holding his unconscious mom.  
  
"Do you remember when we used to talk about the boy from the future?" Gohan asked Trunks.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked him (f).  
  
He was about to answer when a chi blast went right threw the group, next the Thals. The blast came from on the earth below them.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Sam asked Thals.  
  
"I thought you said they couldn't fly?" Gohan said.  
  
"They can't." Trunks (f) answered.  
  
"Then what are they doing?"  
  
"In coming!" Sam screamed as the 0, who had learned to fly, surrounded them.  
  
Suddenly the 0 focused on Sam, and launched an attack on her only. She kept her guard up, and fought like she had been taught. One of them got on her back and was knocked off by Trunks, who did not like thing attacking his mate. That started making the 0 attack the group. Bulma was passed to Tien and all of the fighters holding someone took their charges to Dende's. ChiChi was taken there by Goku who would use Instant Transmission to get back to the fight.  
  
Sam was holding her own and tried to get back to Thals' side, the same thing Trunks was trying to do. Sam looked back at Trunks and realized one of the 0 was planning on attacking him. She tried to yell out a warning, but before she could it hit him in the same place Gohan had, when Gohan had knocked him out before Gohan was killed by the Androids.  
  
Trunks (f) was knocked out and began to fall. Sam brushed the point of Super Saiyan and dove down to catch him, never realizing it. She curved her body to avoid hitting the earth after catching him. She flew back up to the battle and was meant on the outskirts by Thals.  
  
"Get both of them to Dende's." Gohan shouted to Sam  
  
She did what she was told, and carrying Trunks, began to fly to Kami's. Several of the 0 tried to fallow her, but where stopped by Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry, due to length this is going up in 3 parts.  
  
Part 2 will be up tomorrow.  
  



	2. Part 2

Time Confused   
Part 2  
  
Sam arrived at the lookout with Trunks in her arms and Thails leaning against her. Mr. Popo came out when he saw her and when he was 1/2 way to them Thails checked the ground around him. The ground was covered in blood.  
  
"Sam... I think...." Thails started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blood loss." was all he was able to say, then he collapsed. Tien and Krillin came out. The grabbed Tails and took him into where Dende was. Sam took Trunks (just to remind you, Future) into a room where he could let his body recover. She went to check on Bulma.  
  
The human Z-Fighters had taken all of their charges to a main room in the center of the lookout. She walked down the hall and entered the room. Yamcha was the only one that looked at her, she had not sunken her chi. She walked over to Bulma, who had woken up. Krillin and Tien came in after her and followed her.  
  
"Now would you like to tell us who you are?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma looked at her. Sam was about answer, when she sensed something in Trunks' room. She pushed past them and ran down the hall to his room.  
  
He had told her she had been a the brink of Super Saiyan for a while, all she needed was the proper push. She never thought about the current stress she was under or how it had been building.  
  
Sam opened the door to his room and went in, not looking to see what was in it. She left the door open behind her. When she looked up she saw several 0 about to kill Trunks, who was still out. She shot blasts at them, never noticing the golden aura that surrounded her body.  
  
When all of the 0 where killed Sam noticed Krillin and Tien watching her.  
  
"What?' she asked.  
  
"Did you know your Saiyan?" Krillin asked.  
  
She looked at him confused, then cough her reflection in a mirror.  
  
"Sam, you finally did it." Trunks said softly.  
  
She want to him and powered down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked him  
  
"Like I just got hit by Gohan again." he said looking at her. "Where's Thails?"  
  
"Dende's healing him." she said.  
  
"He should be done by now." Krillin told them.  
  
Trunks stood and they went to check on Thails, Krillin and Tien went with them. They where meant at the door by Mr. Popo who let Sam and Trunks in. Thails was laying on his stomach a towel over his tail.  
  
"Well?" Trunks asked, taking over his group.  
  
"My beautiful tail is saved." Thails said dramatically.  
  
"He shouldn't move for a few hours." Dende said.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Sam asked.  
  
"His tail was half cut." Dende told her.  
  
Dende left them alone and they talked for a few moments. Goku and the other Saiyans where still fighting the 0.  
  
Sam began to walk back to where everyone was, when she noticed Videl sitting on the ground next to a wall. Sam began to go over to her. She noticed Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien coming, apparently to get her.  
  
Suddenly the wall exploded around Videl and several 0 grabbed her. They dragged her threw the hole, and they made it to open air. Two of them fused into one and began carry the unconscious Videl somewhere. Sam was the first one that followed the creatures. It did not go in the direction of the Saiyans, instead it headed to a chain of mountains.  
  
When the 0 noticed it was being followed, it spend up. Sam forced herself to Super Saiyan in order to fallow it.  
  
The creature cut threw a valley, making a large mistake, Gohan saw Videl in it's arms. The Saiyans where checking the valley for any more 0. They blew past the Saiyans then Sam flew past. Gohan and Goku decide to help her.   
  
The 0 kept flying faster, forcing Sam to speed up. Finally it got to the point where she could either save some energy for the fight, or keep up with it. Goku and Gohan realized what was happening to her. Goku flew next to her.  
  
"Let me carry you." he told her.  
  
She understood in an instant and let him pick her up. She stayed in her Super Saiyan form.  
  
When the 0 hit a clearing it landed and held Videl in front of it.  
  
One thing that had been bothering Sam was the fact that the 0 seemed to go after females more than males. She realized that at the same time she realized she was behind Goku and Gohan, which should have been safe normally, except for the fact that there was woods behind her. And that 0's used the woods to hide in, and she was female. The 0's suddenly came from all over the place, forcing Gohan between her and Videl. She made the choice for him.  
  
"Both you and Goku save Videl, I can take care of myself." She told them and started to fight. She started to make somewhat of an advance, at the same time Gohan got Videl and began to take her back to Kami's. She was still out. Goku went to help Sam, who had disappeared into the woods.  
  
She could tell he was looking for her, but when she tried to raised her chi so he could find her the 0 knocked her down and covered her body. She realized to late taking Videl had been a trap to get to her. And now she also knew about their ability to absorb ki just by touching someone's body. Goku tried to find her, she could tell he was near her. The last thing she saw was Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. 


	3. Part 3

1 Part 3  
  
(Back at Kami's)  
  
Trunks (f) looked at Goku, someone he had once had a lot of respect for.  
  
"How could you just lose her?" Trunks yelled, his father's temper getting the better of him.  
  
"She just disappeared." Goku said. He seamed out of character when he said that. He could tell Trunks loved Sam, and he knew he would be acting the same way if anything happened to ChiChi.  
  
"We need to find her." Trunks (f) said as he sat down. He began to try and hid the fact that he was close to tears. Sam had been the first person he had let as close as Gohan had been. Slowly she had become more than just a friend, and the two had become mates.  
  
"What do you want me to do Prince? Thails asked him.  
  
Several of the Z-Fighters seemed surprised by the 'prince' comment.  
  
"Nothing, there's no way we can find her." Trunks said.  
  
"Why don't you use the comms to try and track her?" Thails asked slowly.  
  
"What?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"All of us carry communicators or comms, they should have a tracker in them." Thails said.  
  
"I thought of that, but we don't have the main comm here." Trunks said.  
  
"Well you're the son of Vegeta and Bulma, so do something." Thails said getting frustrated.  
  
Trunks looked as this younger self and saw Gohan 'What would he have done?' Trunks wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sam woke up unable to move, except for her head. She looked forward and saw a large 0. Looking down she noticed 0 covering her body.  
  
The 0 in front of her spoke. "I'm surprised you're not screaming yet, but since you're a Z-Fighter I would not expect that."  
  
"Why did you take me? You had Videl in your arms."  
  
"Yes, but your ½ Saiyan that makes all of the difference."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"The Saiyans shall pay for what they did to us."  
  
"Does it matter if I tell you I was born in another dimension and was brought here against my will?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And why female?"  
  
"You have what we need to absorb the others ki." The 0 answered and walked away.  
  
Sam knew there was no way anyone could sense her ki, so she did the one thing she could do. She focused on her mate's mind. Suddenly he opened his mine to her.  
  
Sam?  
  
Yes. I'm going to try and transmit to the others now.  
  
Suddenly all of the Z-Fighters minds opened to her.  
  
Sam where are you? Trunks asked.  
  
In a cave. She told them.  
  
That's a lot of help. Thails said.  
  
What was that communicator Trunks mentioned earlier. Gohan asked.  
  
Wouldn't work. Sam said.  
  
Why not? Vegeta asked,  
  
It's broken. was Sam's answer,  
  
Show us the cave. Trunks (f) said.  
  
Sam opened her eyes.  
  
That's not a lot of help. Yamcha said.  
  
Sam then told them what she knew. A couple of seconds later she passed out.  
  
* *  
  
Trunks looked at all of the Z-fighters and then at Thails.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.  
  
"What, that one of us will have to get captured with a tracker in order to find Sam?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"But who should do it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Who ever it is will have to be Saiyan or ½ Saiyan." Gohan reminded them.  
  
"I'd say the someone should be able to go Super Saiyan just in case and to make a more attractive target." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well all of us can so Super Saiyan, right?" Goku said.  
  
Thails glanced at Trunks (f) and waited for him to say something. Finally, he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Not all of us can."  
  
"Who can't?" Trunks asked.  
  
Thails looked at the younger Trunks, then answered. "I can't."  
  
"So Thails you stay with the others." Trunks (f) told him  
  
"Yes Prince."  
  
"Quick question." Gohan finally asked, "Why do you keep calling Trunks prince?"  
  
"Trunks is the son of Vegeta. Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. Since Prince Vegeta is dead his title gets passed to his son." Thails said  
  
Vegeta smiled, "At least one Saiyan knows his Prince."  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"So who gets sent into a hornets nest?" Trunks (f) asked.  
  
"We could send Trunks of Goten, or both if they fused." Gohan said.  
  
"I'll do it." Goten said.  
  
"Goten is the youngest." Goku said.  
  
"Who gets to tell ChiChi?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Thails will you follow me as your Prince?" Vegeta asked, careful not to intrude on Trunks (f) leadership.  
  
"Not if it's to tell ChiChi." Thails said.  
  
Trunks had left a minute earlier to get a tracker from his mom, now he handed it to Trunks' best friend.  
  
"Thails five minutes after we leave tell ChiChi what we're doing." Trunks (f) said.  
  
Thails looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, just do it, ok?" Trunks said.  
  
Everyone had watched the exchange. Vegeta had a smile on his face. That was the way it should be, the Prince ordering his followers to do something and the followers doing it.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The Super Saiyans left and Thails go ready to face his death.  
  
*** **** ***  
  
Sam woke up and watched as ½ of the 0 left. There where going to fight, she could tell, and use her energy. Hopefully they didn't absorb her attacks, at least she was limited to what Trunks had taught her.  
  
  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Sam woke up as the 0 carried in a little boy. When they came closer she could tell it was Goten. The 0 covered him in their wall.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Sam had passed out, then suddenly she woke up as the pressure that had been on her was removed. All of the 0 left the cave. Sam attempted to walk over to Goten but her limbs felt like they weren't attached to her body. She finally forced her body to make it over to the boy. She knew at any second the 0 might return. She picked the boy up and followed the cave to the exit, where she was meant by the most beautiful things she had ever seen. All of the Earth's Special Forces where fighting the 0 and winning.  
  
Sam saw Trunks (f) look at her and she nodded. She snuck off with Goten in her arms. A few moments later she landed at Dende's. She walked into the main area where ChiChi and the others where. ChiChi picked up her boy. A little while later Goten woke up. Half and hour later the Z-Fighters came back. Trunks saw Sam and walked over to her.  
  
"Have fun?" She asked him. He hugged her while the others got ready to go home.  
  
"Now just out of curiosity, how are we getting home?" Thails asked.  
  
"We need a time machine. That's the only answer."  
  
Bulma, who by now knew what had happened, came over. "Do you want to stay at Capsule Corp?"  
  
"Sure why not." Thails said.  
  
"Look at this on the bright side. At least we can train with someone other than Trunks." Sam said to Thails.  
  
He nodded and the group went to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
** ********* *********************  
  
This was a dream I had, so sorry about the beginning.  
  
Why would the 0 want Goten and why did Goku say he was the youngest? They went after what they thought to be the weaker fighters, Goku somehow realized that.  
  
NEXT: Attack of the Killer Garden Gnomes  
  
Here's what I want you to do, if you read this click on the box below and leave a review. I really don't care what it says, I'll take something like this at this point: :)  
  
It's just so I know PEOPLE ARE READING MY FICS. 


End file.
